


Danny Avidan x Reader: Tired And Careless

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: A lot of fucking fluff, And no bed buggles, Fluff, Gen, huggles, late night, snuggles, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, everyone is tired, and now you have to put up with a sleepy Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Reader: Tired And Careless

**Author's Note:**

> So my boyfriend and I were up late at night with his sister and we were super cuddly and tired and so this is the result based off of that. xoxo

“Hey, Ross!” you smiled, waving at the camera through your laptop. Ross waved back from his hotel in Australia.  
“Hi, guys!” he said. His voice sounded even more Australian than it usually did. You, Danny, and Arin were huddled together to fit in frame.  
“What's it like in Australia?” Arin asked.  
“Oh, well, you know, it's... It's Australia. It's hot. And desert-y. And also hot.” You and Danny giggled. It was late at night for you at 1am, but for Ross, it was only 7pm. So naturally, you and Danny were well sleep deprived. Arin was well awake, having taken a nap prior to the Skype call. “How are you guys?” Ross asked.  
“Tired,” Danny said, hanging his head of bushy hair. You nudged him. “What?” You shrugged and nudged him again, making him nudge you back. This went on for a while as Arin asked Ross miscellaneous questions and chatted.  
“(YN)!” Ross yelled, making you cease your nudging competition. “You said you were going to make pizza.”  
“I did?” you asked, then remembered. “Oh, I did... It's already done. Hold on.” You stood up and rushed over to the oven top, where an already cooked pizza was waiting. You quickly grabbed a slice and rushed back, holding it up to the camera.  
“Mm, delicious,” Ross joked, mimicking an eating noise. You laughed before setting down the pizza and pulling up your jeans for what must have been the third time that night.  
“Sorry if my jeans fall down, they're too big,” you laughed.  
“I don't mind if they fall,” Danny said in an almost half-slumber. You looked at him before laughing. “What?”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” you managed to say through giggling wheezes.  
“Too much?” You shrugged.  
“Maybe, maybe not. We'll see.”  
An hour later and you and Danny had retreated to the couch in the back, mostly because you both agreed to wanting a comfortable place to lie down. At one point, Danny whined and rolled himself onto you.  
“Danny, get off,” you whined back. You heard Ross ask Arin what was going on and attempted to push Danny off before Arin carried the laptop over.  
“Aw, look at them!” Ross quipped. You groaned.  
“Danny, I can't fucking breathe!” you said, laughing.  
“Did I take your breath away?” he asked, pushing himself up a little so he hovered over you a little.  
“Yeah, you did, Mr. My-Hair-Weighs-A-Hundred-Pounds.”  
“Danny, what are you doing?” Arin laughed. You could hear his voice start to slur from the lack of sleep.  
“I'm... I don't know, (YN), help,” Danny said as he let himself back down to you, making you groan and laugh.  
“I think he wants a cuddle,” Ross said from the computer screen.  
“Well, he can have that later when we sleep.”  
“Actually, I have to go soon.” You looked over at Ross’s virtual face.  
“Really, why?”  
“Reasons. One, I'm still visiting friends, two, you need to sleep.”  
“Okay, bye, Ross,” Danny mumbled, raising his hand half-heartedly before letting it flop back down.  
You let Arin say goodbye for you and made Danny get off so you all could sleep properly in beds with pillows.  
“Goodnight, guys,” you said as you pulled the covers over yourself in the bed you were unfortunately sharing the tired and irritating Danny.  
“Night,” Danny replied as he rolled over to lay near you, one arm draping over your torso.  
“Danny, what are you doing?” you asked him.  
“Snuggle buddy,” he murmured with a whine.  
“Oh, fuck, fine.” You pushed him off and laid on his chest instead so that his weight wouldn't once again crush you. “Happy?”  
“Snuggle buddy,” he said happily before he fell asleep a few minutes later. Eventually, you smiled, and let yourself fall asleep after.


End file.
